


【R18】巴基×你

by Fiona_Sliver



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Sliver/pseuds/Fiona_Sliver
Summary: 代发-----ooc有冷酷杀手and乖巧下手设定：巴基是九头蛇最为厉害的杀人机器，作为小小的奖励，组织将你“送给”了他，你成为了他的得力助手，他的泄愤工具。内容重口，设定变态！不喜勿喷！





	【R18】巴基×你

“Bucky……！”

任务失败了，Bucky不得不接受惩罚。

组织的人都离开了，你赶忙冲进去，检查男人的伤势。裸露的身上，新伤旧伤交织于一起，淌着鲜血，冰冷的金属手臂贴在你的腰侧。

“唔……”Bucky渐渐恢复了意识，睁开眼，甩开了你，“…滚……”你吃痛，但还是上前扶住了发颤的他。“请原谅我的无礼。只是您现在非常虚弱，过后任您怎样处置我都好，拜托了……”你看向他，男人发红的双眼，烦躁地瞪着你，猛地掐住你的脖颈将你按到了实验台上。

你自知挣脱不开，只好任由Bucky摆布。

男人暴躁地撕开你的衣裙，内衣紧紧勒着肌肤，已是极限，最终在Bucky的撕扯下脱离了你。你一丝不苟地躺在实验台上，身上已是被勒出几道深红的印痕。

羞耻感侵袭而来，你忍着泪水看向身上男人，不知是第几次如此屈辱地看着他。男人粗鲁地啃咬你胸前的挺立，就你的双腿分至最大，私密处竟些微湿润。

没有亲吻，甚至更多时是直接进入，只是在向你发泄内心的愤怒。

Bucky解开腰间的皮带，紧紧捆绑住你的双手，将破碎的布条缠绕着你的脸，死死堵住嘴。

紧接着是他那灼热的物什抵上穴口，撑开干涩的穴，强制性地长驱直入。你想要后退，却被按在身下，小穴不住发痛，仍不知羞耻地吸吮着Bucky的性器，接受粗鲁的操干。

你紧皱眉头，泪水不住流淌浸湿了鬓角的发丝，艰难地从口中发出惊恐的呻吟。

“好吵，闭嘴。”Bucky冷冷扫了你一眼，你登时禁了声。男人继而垂下眉眼，不再看你一眼，身下动作愈是快狠。

方才干涩的小穴现已是淫水泛滥，顺着交合处流向身下。快感不断侵袭大脑，将你带上了高潮，你微微痉挛着，而Bucky也快速抽插起来，硕大的龟头撞向宫口。不多时将一股炙热的精液射向你的小穴深处，同时也将你带到第二次高潮。

“嗯…嗯唔……”你没了力气，胸口大幅度起伏着，高潮的余韵使你全身发麻。

Bucky解开了束缚着你双手的皮带，穿戴整齐后准备离开。

“五分钟后，执行任务。”扔下这冷冷的一句，便头也不回地离开了。

你缓缓站起了身，扯下嘴前的布条，双颊发痛，下身也是，身上几处已是淤青，腿心还汩汩地流下体液。

你将身体擦拭干净，整理好一切，便已准备动身。

深深呼出一口气，

生活还是会继续的……

THE END


End file.
